Noche Azul
by Tenori-tiger
Summary: Yuri Lovett acaba de escapar de su hogar en Gehenna, ahora tiene que encontrar una manera de sobrevivir en Assiah. Es mi primer fanfic, si recibo suficientes reviews, lo seguire, denme su opinion e ideas!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Quisiera saber cómo llegue aquí. A una calle poco transitada, con la peor de las tormentas sobre mí, y con tan solo la consciencia suficiente para mantenerme en pie y andando antes de terminar tirada en el pavimento y morirme de hipotermia. Por si te lo estas preguntando, yo soy Yuri Lovett y acabo de escapar de mi hogar en Gehenna, ya que mi envidioso tío quiso deshacerse de mi esta noche para conseguir la sucesión de mi padre, uno de los Príncipes de Gehenna. Aunque seguramente voy a morir aquí en Assiah de todas maneras.

Unas horas más tarde llego a la entrada de una iglesia, pero mis piernas y mi cuerpo no dan para más, y solo me dejo caer en la fría calle, quedando inconsciente.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist y sus personajes no me pertenecen :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Abro mis ojos lentamente, y me doy cuenta que estoy en lo que a mi parecer es una enfermería. Intento sentarme, pero apenas me levanto un poco, mis músculos sienten dolor y me hacen quedar acostada de nuevo. Decidí intentarlo una vez más, solo que esta vez fue una voz la que me hizo perder la fuerza y quedar como al principio.

"Yo no intentaría eso si fuera tú" dirijo mi vista hacia un hombre vestido casi completamente de blanco, con cabello color violeta y un sombrero extraño. Me recordó a un payaso… y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante ese pensamiento. El solo fingió ignorarlo y se acerco a mí. Yo con un tono más serio le pregunté:

"¿Quién es usted, en dónde estoy, y como llegué aquí?" El solo agrandó su satisfecha sonrisa y me contestó.

"Más despacio pequeña–" le interrumpí.

"¿A quién le dices pequeña?"

"No tienes por qué estar a la defensiva, y respondiendo a tus preguntas anteriores, soy Mephisto Pheles, y estás en la enfermería de True Cross, una academia para exorcistas."

"Oh, he escuchado ese nombre antes. ¿Pero porque estoy en este nido de exorcistas? ¿O acaso intentas deshacerte de mí?"

"Para nada, verás, llevas dos semanas aquí inconsciente, yo te encontré tirada en medio de la lluvia mientras regresaba de hacerle una visita a alguien, como aun seguías viva decidí traerte a mi academia."

"Ah… Pues…Gracias, supongo que ahora que estoy bien tendre que irme."

"No hay de qué, pero me temo que aun no estás totalmente recuperada, y además, ¿tienes a donde ir?"

"Uhh, pues no… no realmente…"

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso, puedo conseguirte una estancia en mi academia, solo encárgate de esconder todo rasgo demoníaco, _princesa_." Dijo el refiriéndose a ciertos detalles físicos, como mi cola.

"¿A qué viene ese nuevo título?"

"Pues es todo menos falso, se de quién eres hija, no soy tan estúpido para no darme cuenta… aunque pensé que serías más alta."

"¿Acaso quieres morir?" le lancé una mirada amenazadora, pero el sólo lo ignoró de nuevo.

"No quiero que me llames así, porque ya no lo soy, escapé de Gehenna por eso."

"Estoy enterado, los rumores de tu desaparición ya se esparcieron en todo Gehenna, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, estarás bien aquí hasta que decidas regresar."

"¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?" pregunté desconfiadamente.

"Solo ayudo a alguien más de mi tipo." Respondió el antes de salir de la enfermería.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ese fue mi primer capitulo! :D<strong>

**Chicos y chicas que leen esto, de verdad, no sean timidos y dejen una review si les gusta, acepto tomatazos y todo. Pero me gustaria saber sus opiniones! :)**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Ao No Exorcist y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Kazue Kato :)**

**Nota: No he leído el manga de ANE, estoy siguiendo la historia del anime xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Han pasado unos días, y ahora casi completamente recuperada me dirijo hacia la oficina del director de True Cross, Mephisto. Golpeo la puerta levemente para solicitar permiso, el cual se me autoriza desde adentro con un simple "Adelante"

Abro la puerta de la oficina y entro. Camino hasta quedar enfrente de él.

—Vaya, parece que estás mejor. Y por cierto, no estaría mal que te presentes formalmente. —

—Yuri. Yuri Lovett— respondí sencillamente.

—Muy bien Yuri, ahora necesito que me cuentes el porqué estás aquí en Assiah, ¿qué sucedió en Gehenna que te hizo venir aquí? —

Me quedé pensativa por unos instantes, pero al final decidí responder.

—Mi padre fue asesinado por mi tío, yo estuve ahí. Ya que se había encargado de él decidió que lo haría también de mí. Solo que yo me entere de esto, y decidí escapar antes de que lo hiciera. Por eso termine aquí en Assiah. —

—Bien, no te preocupes, te prometí que te mantendría aquí hasta que decidas que hacer respecto a eso. Sin embargo, necesito que guardes las apariencias y que nadie se entere de quién y qué eres. También sería bueno que asistieras a las clases para exorcistas, por los motivos que ya mencione, y no causar sospechas y rumores que pueden llegarle a la gente del Vaticano. —

—Entiendo, entonces ¿en dónde me quedaré y cuando empezare con las clases?

—Empiezan en una semana, hasta entonces sería bueno que descanses. —

—Está bien, supongo que mientras iré a dar una vuelta. Nos vemos. — Le dije finalmente saliendo de su oficina.

Después de eso me dediqué a recorrer True Cross durante los próximos días. Hasta una noche, decidí encontrar algún lugar cómodo y solitario para pensar y relajarme. Eventualmente lo encontré, y ya que era de noche y nadie andaba cerca supuse que no tendría caso seguir escondiendo mi cola, es muy incomodo tenerla así todo el tiempo.

Pasaron varios minutos y yo seguía aquí, solo mirando la luna. Estaba tan concentrada y perdida en eso que no me di cuenta del sonido de unos pasos, que se empezaban a escuchar más cerca. Busqué con la mirada al origen del sonido y rápidamente volví a esconder mi cola y fingí estar distraída, hasta que alguien me llamó.

—Hey, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?— preguntó un chico con obscuro pelo azul, y ojos del mismo color. Yo solo lo miré indiferentemente.

—Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo—

—Oh, solo vine a tomar algo de aire— dijo él, y se sentó a mi lado

—Soy Rin, Okumura Rin. — el me extendió su mano, pero no la tome. Solo desvié la mirada y me presenté.

—Soy Yuri, Yuri Lovett. —

—No es un nombre muy común, pero me gusta— por instinto apareció un pequeñísimo sonrojo en mis mejillas, pero desapareció casi inmediatamente.

—Gracias, supongo—

—No hay de qué. ¿Estudias en True Cross? No te había visto por aquí—

—Aun no, empezare la semana que sigue—

—Ya veo, ¿de qué grado eres? —

—Soy de Primer Año—

—Tu estatura no me dice eso…—

— ¿Qué has dicho? — pregunté con un tomo amenazador, no de nuevo…

—Nada, nada— rió el nerviosamente

—Bien. —

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, y se escuchó un gruñido, algo fuerte de hecho. Era mi estómago. Así que desvié la mirada una vez más, con un sonrojo más intenso que el anterior. Rin se dio cuenta de esto.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Si deseas puedo prepararte algo…— ante esa oferta respondí inmediatamente con un energético y algo exagerado "¡SÍ!"

Rin se sorprendió un poco por mi inesperada reacción, y entonces me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer…

—Digo… no estaría mal…— dije mucho más calmada y algo apenada.

El sólo sonrió, me tomo de la mano, y me llevó con el. Unos minutos después de caminar llegamos a unos dormitorios, se verían viejos y abandonados. Entramos y le pregunté:

— ¿Vives aquí? —

—Por el momento sí—

Llegamos a un gran comedor, con una cocina al fondo.

—Espera aquí, prepararé algo rápido—

—Está bien— le respondí, tomando asiento en una de las mesas.

Un rato después él puso enfrente de mí un plato con arroz y curry. Tomé un poco para probar, cuando Rin me recordó:

—Espera, ¿no agradeces la comida? —

Callé unos momentos insegura de qué decir, y pronuncie lo primero que me vino a la mente.

—¡Querido Dios del arroz y productores, les agradezco mucho esta comida— y empezó a devorarlo todo, mi actitud pareció causarle gracia a Rin. Varios instantes después, el plato quedó vacío, estaba delicioso, así que pedí un poco más, no había comido desde la mañana.

—Sí que tenías hambre—

—Gracias por la comida— le agradecí, levantándome de la mesa y llevando el plato al lavadero.

—No te preocupes, yo lo haré—dijo él, y puso el plato en el lavadero para encargarse de él después.

—Creo que ya debo irme, mi tutor se preguntará donde estoy. Muchas gracias de nuevo por la comida Rin, estaba deliciosa. —

—Cuando quieras— dijo él y me acompaño a la puerta.

—Espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión—

—Yo también, nos vemos— le di un beso en la mejilla, cosa que no va conmigo y que no hago tan seguido, y me fui hacia mi habitación en la academia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hice lo que pude para alargarlo, e intente usar los guiones largos para los diálogos, haha e.e ya se me olvidó como hacer un texto literario en mi propio idioma. ()<strong>

**Espero que les esté gustando a quienes leen esto :3 como ya dije, dejen sus opiniones, tomatazos, ideas, consejos, etc.**

**Significa mucho para mi. :)**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist, sus personajes e historia no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad y creación de Kazue Kato, salvo mi OC. :)**

**Y bueno mis lectores y lectoras!, alfin el tercer capitulo de esto, espero les guste :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Salí al siguiente día durante la noche, empecé a caminar distraída como siempre, y mis pasos son darme cuenta me llevaron al mismo lugar donde conocí a Rin. Tengo la vaga esperanza de encontrarlo aquí otro día.

Unos minutos después, empecé a escuchar pasos otra vez. ¿Sería Rin? Me di la vuelta con ese pensamiento, pero no había nadie, resignada al fin a que no vería a Rin esa noche me di vuelta para seguir mi camino, cuando me topé con un espejo, estaba hecho de hielo y que me reflejaba de pies a cabeza.

Me sorprendí mucho, pero más fuerte fue la curiosidad de verme allí... así que me acerqué, al poner mi mano frente al espejo mi reflejo cambio por completo y mostró una mujer con ojos color cyan y largo cabello plateado, que mantenía una mirada fría sobre mí y me dejo estática en el lugar. Lentamente ella empezó a salir del espejo, quedando enfrente de mí. Ella me seguía mirando de la misma manera, y tranquilamente levantó su brazo, convirtiéndolo en una especie de estaca de hielo.

Intentó golpearme rápidamente con su brazo, no tenía con que defenderme, y solo me quedaba esquivarla. Como no tenía mis armas conmigo, intenté atacarla con patadas y golpes, pero era muy rápida, y su cuerpo entero se sentía como un iceberg, estaba helado y sólido, por eso mis golpes no le hacían nada. Duré un rato más bloqueando sus ataques, hasta que al fin me tiró al suelo quedando ella arriba de mí, tenía su mano libre en mi cuello, para bloquearme la movilidad y la respiración, ella estaba a punto de apuñalarme con la enorme estaca en su brazo, cuando segundos antes de que me tocara, se detuvo y lentamente su figura comenzó a cambiar, la presión en mi cuello comenzó a disminuir y empecé a escuchar vagamente mi nombre.

—…uri… Yuri!... — me gritaba esa voz, era conocida.

Yo estaba como ida, ya no sabía que pasaba, hasta que reconocí esa voz que me llamaba, era de Rin. Eso me hizo recobrar la consciencia.

— ¿Rin? Pero que hac…— antes de terminar mi frase, me di cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, así que por reflejo me asusté al sentir el peso de él encima de mí, y le di un rodillazo en el estómago…

Él se quitó de encima de mí tirándose al lado mío en el suelo, y se llevó las manos al estómago, intentando hacer que el dolor pasara. Ese golpe fue algo fuerte…

— ¡Rin! ¿Estás bien? Lo siento muchísimo. — me disculpé y me acerque a él.

—Para tu tamaño eres más fuerte que las demás chicas… pero estoy bien, ya se pasará— me dijo él para quitarme la preocupación.

—Pero dime, que pasaba contigo, te encontré inquieta tirada en el suelo y me acerqué, luego me golpeaste…—

—No era mi intención, lo que pasó fue como una especie de… ilusión, o algo parecido…— intenté explicarlo, y empecé a sentir algo extraño en mi abdomen.

— ¿Ilusión? —

—Sí, eso creo. Una chica salió de un espejo y empezó a atacarme. —

— ¿Porqué? ¿Qué quería? —

— No lo sé, no me dijo el porqué, ni siquiera habló, solo quería deshacerse de mí. Luego escuché que me llamabas, y ella se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por ti… encima... de mí…— murmuré esa última parte desviando la mirada con un sonrojo en mis mejillas. Pero Rin lo escuchó, y después hizo lo mismo.

—Ah… sobre eso… Lo siento, es que te veías muy inquieta, lo hice para evitar que te hicieras daño…— me dijo él dándome la mano para que me levantara del suelo.

—N-no tenias porque haber interferido, pude haberlo hecho sola. — dije orgullosa, pero al mismo tiempo avergonzada, no necesite ayuda de nadie nunca, no la necesito ahora.

—Perdona, pero no podía dejarte ahí tirada, no podría abandonar a una amiga. — me dijo él con un tono serio.

"¿Amiga?... nadie jamás me llamo así." Pensé.

—Por cierto, ¿dices que fue una chica quién te atacó, no? ¿La conocías? — me cuestionó él.

—No realmente, no recuerdo haberla conocido antes, seguro es algún demonio que vino a…— deje de hablar al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Espera, ¿demonio? ¿Acaso sabes de su existencia? — preguntó el sorprendido.

—E-eh… yo…— no supe que decir.

—Pensé que eras una alumna como cualquier otra de True Cross… ¿entonces eso significa que tomarás las clases para exorcistas? — me dijo él emocionado.

—Sí…— dije yo simplemente, y él tan pronto escucho mi respuesta dibujó una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Se inclinó hacia mí, y al saber lo que venía mis mejillas se sonrojaron, no soporte el momento y me di vuelta, evitando lo que puedo ser ese abrazo. Pensé que me había, hasta que sentí su cuerpo rodeándome y sonrojándome aun más. No tuve las fuerzas para resistirme y solo me deje llevar por la calidez de su abrazo, hasta que sentí dolor en mi abdomen y no pude evitar soltar un quejido de dolor, Rin como siempre se dio cuenta de esto y me soltó, y volví a caer al suelo de rodillas con los brazos en el lugar donde me dolía. Rin se arrodilló junto a mí para ver qué me sucedía.

— ¿Qué pasa?¿Estás herida? — preguntó él preocupado

Yo aparte mis brazos y noté que había sangre, y que traspasaba todas las capas de mi ropa.

— ¡Yuri, estas sangrando! — dijo él alarmado.

— Puedo ayudarte, déjame ver tu herida— me dijo mientras subía un poco mi camisa. En ese instante detuve inmediatamente su mano, sabiendo lo que yo escondía bajo mis ropas. Si él se daba cuenta de mi cola sería mi final.

—No es asunto tuyo, puedo encargarme sola de esto. — dije levantándome, no sin casi caer al suelo de nuevo, y tratando de alejarme lo más pronto posible de Rin. Él intentó seguirme.

—O-oye, no puedes irte as… — me dijo él mientras me tomaba de la muñeca para evitar que me alejara más. El calló cuando yo sacudí su mano bruscamente, me detuve un momento.

—Déjame, te dije que estoy bien. — le dije con un tono serio y sin voltear a verlo, no podría soportarlo, sabía que solo me sentiría más culpable si lo hacía. Él dejó de insistir y me dejó ir sin una palabra más. Yo sólo intentaba irme de ahí lo más lejos posible.

Ahora gracias a qué mi orgullo y mi secreto no me dejaron aceptar la oferta de Rin, tenía que ocuparme de esta herida yo sola. Pero ahora que lo pienso alguna medicina puede ayudarme, y creo haber visto una tienda de suministros para exorcistas en alguna parte de True Cross, ahí encontraría algo de seguro.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue todo por esta semana, y por cierto, quiero decir que el dia de ayer recibi una review que me desanimó un poco y debido a esto me costó algo de trabajo terminar el capítulo, así que para quienes creen que mi OC es una forma fantasiosa de mí, quiero aclararles que mi inteción con este fic no es esa, sino hacer algo productivo en mi tiempo libre que me anime ami y a quienes les gustan los fanfics, sé que no a todos les tiene que agradar mi personaje, pero tampoco puedo ser perfecta escribiendo desde el principio, para eso se necesita práctica y es lo que intento al escribir, lo hago porque me hace feliz esto y me gusta compartirlo con otras personas, y no porque me "meta en el anime con una forma fantastica de mi", creanme que me esforze bastante creando a Yuri, hice tests de Mary-Sue´s, pedi opiniones de quienes me apoyan en esto, le quité y agregué cualidades y defectos una y otra vez, etc. So, si quieren trollearme, adelante, es la opinion de cada quien y la respeto, solo ignorare las flames que me lleguen, esto lo hago por mi amor a los fanfics y al anime, así que si quieren dejar una review negativa, ponganse en los zapatos de una nueva escritora, no solo de mi, sino de todos los que son nuevos en Fanfiction y traten de comprendernos antes de criticarnos feamente :)<strong>

**Si leíste ese "pedazo de biblia" de aqui arriba, felicidades, te ganaste una galleta e.e haha, gracias de nuevo por sus opiniones, reviews, etc. Y a quienes han agregado la historia a favoritos :) espero me tengan un poquito de paciencia para los capitulos, pero intentare no decepcionarlos! xD**

**Gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo! :)**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece, todo es propiedad y creación de Kazue Kato. :)**

**Nuevo capitulo my lovelies! escribi este bastante rapido. Espero les guste! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Eventualmente resistí el camino hacia la tienda, debido a mi herida y al hecho de que True Cross es enorme, pero me tomó tanto tiempo que cuando llegué tuve la desgracia de encontrarla cerrada. Genial. Simplemente Genial.

Resignada y aún adolorida, me dirigía de regreso a la Academia pensando en que podría hacer para curar mi herida, cuando escuché un quejido, busqué de donde provenía el sonido y noté que había un jardín al lado de la tienda, pensé en no hacer caso y seguir mi camino, además ese momento no tenía cabeza para nada mas... pero allí estaba el quejido de nuevo una y otra vez, y al parecer era alguien la estaba pasando peor que yo, así que decidí asomarme, y que cuando eché un vistazo encontré a una chica con pelo rubio corto y un kimono. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, y noté que tenía una expresión adolorida. Sin dudarlo abrí la puerta del jardín y fui lo más rápido que pude a su lado para ayudarla, aunque yo tal vez la necesitaba más que ella…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? — le pregunté cuando me arrodillé cerca de ella y trataba de ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó ella sorprendida al verme.

—Soy Yuri. Yuri Lovett, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —

—Gracias, pero ya estoy bien, es solo que mis piernas me fallan un poco a veces. — dijo ella, pero la sorpresa y algo de miedo regresaron a ella cuando se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de sangre que ahora manchaba mi ropa.

— ¡Dios Mío! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? Ven conmigo, te daré algo para tu herida. — ni siquiera me dió tiempo de reaccionar ni responder su pregunta cuando ella ya estaba llevándome dentro de su casa, que era la tienda de suministros, ella caminaba torpemente ya que sus piernas seguían fallándole.

Me llevó a una habitación y me hizo recostarme en un futón, que seguramente era de ella. Me alarmé un poco cuando ella levantó mi camisa, pero afortunadamente solo fue para echar un vistazo a mi herida, y no se dio cuenta de mi cola. Repito, ¡Vaya suerte!

—Espera aquí, te traeré algo. — y salió de la habitación.

Unos minutos después ella volvió con vendas y una botellita en la mano, se acercó a mí y me la ofreció.

—Bebe esto, es una poción que preparé, detendrá tu sangrado. Pero aún así debo vendarte y desinfectar tu herida. — me dijo ella mientras yo bebí del pequeño frasco. Me di cuenta que ella tenía una expresión muy decidida en su rostro, podía notar sus deseos de ayudarme, a mí, a una extraña que apenas había conocido Yo estaba sumergida hasta que la escuché dar un grito ahogado, la miré y ella tenía una expresión de sorpresa más notable que las veces anteriores. Estaba tan confundida y no entendía que pasaba hasta que me di cuenta que ya no tenía puesta mi camisa, y mi cola era totalmente visible ahora. Parece que mi suerte se acabó.

— ¿P-porqué tienes una cola? ¿Eres un demonio? — preguntó nerviosamente mientras se alejaba de mí, estaba notablemente asustada, y no la culpo, pero ya no podría esconder más esto.

—Sí…— le contesté resignada.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Q-qué quieres de mí? — su voz se escuchaba quebrada y estaba en un rincón de la habitación, estaba aterrorizada de mí. Sería mejor que me fuera antes de que viniera algún exorcista.

— ¿No crees que si tuviera malas intenciones ya lo habría hecho desde hace un rato? Si quieres saberlo, solo venía por algo para curar mi herida, pero encontré la tienda cerrada y estaba por irme, cuando me di cuenta que estabas en el suelo quejándote y me acerqué para ayudarte. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, me iré ahora mismo si lo deseas. — le respondí tranquilamente y estaba a punto de irme cuando ella me detuvo.

—Espera, no te vayas… aún estás herida, déjame ayudarte. — me dijo aún un poco asustada, pero esa mirada decisiva que vi hace un rato había regresado a ella. Yo la miré por unos instantes, dejé el orgullo de lado y suspiré resignada.

—Está bien…— le contesté y ella me miró ahora con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, ya no veía miedo en ella.

De nuevo ella me hizo recostarme en el futón y pacientemente limpió toda la sangre y desinfectó mi herida. Después me hizo sentarme para vendarla. Le agradecí sinceramente y de nuevo estaba a punto de irme cuando ella volvió a impedírmelo.

—Espera… tengo una pregunta… ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida? — preguntó ella preocupada.

—Me atacaron, y no tenía con que defenderme. — le respondí con la verdad, ya sabía la verdad de todas maneras, no tenía caso seguir ocultando nada.

— ¿Quién fue? ¿Y por qué lo hizo? —

—No estoy muy segura del porqué, solo sé que su objetivo era deshacerse de mí, sospecho que seguía órdenes de alguien, ni siquiera la conocía—

— ¿Pero quién intentaría algo así? Puedes contarme, te prometo que te ayudaré si puedo hacer algo. — me quedé perpleja ante sus palabras, ¿porqué esta humana estaba ayudándome? Soy un demonio, debería estar intentando deshacerse de mí, pero en vez de ello estaba ofreciéndome su ayuda. Los humanos parecen interesantes después de todo. Ella se veía muy gentil e inocente, y una parte de mí me decía que podía confiar totalmente en ella. Fue justo ese sentimiento me hizo revelarle todo lo que me había pasado,

—Creo que te contaré todo, no me hagas arrepentirme después, ¿de acuerdo? — le pregunté.

—Por supuesto, puedes decírmelo. — me contestó ella con esa enorme sonrisa y amabilidad aún presente en ella.

—Bien. Mi padre acaba de morir, o más bien, ser asesinado por mi codicioso tío quien siempre quiso su puesto. Como yo era su sucesora y por derecho el lugar de mi padre me correspondía, mandó varios de sus sirvientes a deshacerse de mí para conseguir lo que tanto quería. Afortunadamente logré escapar, pero terminé aquí en el mundo de los humanos. Luego de eso, alguien cuidó de mí hasta que estuviera recuperada. Me habían encontrado inconsciente cerca de un monasterio. Y luego ya sabes qué pasó. —

—Eso es terrible, deshacerse de alguien de tu familia solo por ambición. —ella se veía sorprendida una vez más, pero me veía con algo de tristeza a la vez.

—Lo sé, pero nada se puede hacer. — le respondí tranquilamente.

—Tal vez no ahora, pero encontraremos una solución. — me aseguró ella con la misma sonrisa de antes, enserio que esta humana era fascinante.

—Gracias de nuevo, uhh… por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —

—Oh, perdón por no presentarme. Soy Shiemi, Moriyama Shiemi.—

—Gracias por todo, Shiemi. —

—No hay de qué, lo hice por una amiga. — ¿Amiga? Enserio que ella no deja de sorprenderme.

—Bueno, creo que ahora si es hora de irme, perdona las molestias. —

—No te preocupes, puedes visitar cuando quieras. — le agradecí sinceramente una vez más y finalmente salí de ahí.

Me dirigí a mi habitación en la academia, una vez ahí me cambié de ropa y estaba a punto de irme a la cama cuando recibí un mensaje de texto en mi celular (que me había dado Mephisto), y este decía:

"_Solo quería recordarte que tus clases para exorcistas comienzan mañana, te entregare tu uniforme temprano, no te preocupes por nada. Hasta entonces, princesa~"_

Yo bufé molesta por la última parte, le dije que no me llamara así. Me quité el pensamiento de la cabeza y finalmente me fui a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capítulo mas! :D<strong>

**De nuevo quiero agradecer a mis queridos lectores y lectoras! :) gracias a quienes me sigueny me han dejado sus opiniones, han agregado a favoritos, etc, no dejen de hacerlo se los agradezco mucho. y lo aprecio en verdad! :) Y esta vez, quien deje review se ganará... un abrazo de Rin! e.e"**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! :)**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece, todo es propiedad y creación de Kazue Kato. :)**

**Nuevo capitulo alfin! perdonen la espera, he estado algo ocupada y sin inspiracion, pero por fin aqui está :D Espero les guste! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando una sensación húmeda y cálida en mi mejilla una y otra vez me hizo abrir mis ojos lentamente. Me di la vuelta y me di cuenta que el "misterioso objeto" era un cachorro terrier de color blanco, y con un moño rosa alrededor del cuello, lo que me recordaba a ese payaso de Mephisto. Mientras la duda de donde había salido o a quién pertenecía rondaba en mi cabeza, una nube color rosa envolvió por completo al can. La nube empezó a disiparse poco a poco dejando enfrente de mí a… Mephisto.

—Buenos días, princesa~—

— ¿Qué haces aquí, acosador? —

—Vaya, para ser una princesa no tienes modales. — suspiró él.

—Porque no soy una. Ahora contéstame, ¿porqué estas aquí? — le pregunté sentándome en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Acaso no leíste mi mensaje de anoche? Vine a recordarte que tus clases comienzan hoy, y también a traerte tu uniforme. — me explicó mientras me entregaba un conjunto de ropa. Lo inspeccioné unos segundos con poco interés. Consistía en una camisa blanca, un chaleco amarillo, falda rosa y un moño.

—No me gusta. Tienes un gusto pésimo. — le contesté riendo con la última parte.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡Eres tú la que lo tiene, exijo una buena razón para criticar mi estilo! —

—Los colores, son muy femeninos para mí. Y el moño… no va conmigo. — le respondí directamente. El solo suspiró de nuevo.

—Debí saber que dirías algo así, pero creo que puedo hacer algo. ¿Qué tal esto? Eins Zwei, Drei. — recitó él, y una nube rosa como la de hace un rato cubrió al uniforme que tenía entre las manos.

Cuando la nube se disipó, pude notar que ahora el diseño era diferente. Era una camisa blanca, un saco azul oscuro con bordes blancos, falda tableada y un par de medias en color negro, y finalmente una corbata con el mismo patrón del moño que era antes.

—Mucho mejor. Ahora le pido, señor Pheles, que salga de mi habitación. Necesito cambiarme. —

—Muy bien. Esperaré afuera para guiarte a tus clases. — me dijo y salió de la habitación.

Yo me quité la ropa que traía para ponerme el uniforme, después de eso me lavé la cara y cepillé mi cabello, poniendo una diadema como decoración.

Finalmente salí al pasillo donde Mephisto estaba esperándome, volvió a convertirse en un cachorro y me indicó que lo siguiera. Él me guió por True Cross hasta que nos detuvimos frente a un aula. Me dio una llave y me dijo a dónde debía dirigirme para las demás clases antes de irse. Yo entré al salón, que por cierto era enorme, y me di cuenta que la clase ya había empezado. Había más miradas enfocadas en mí de las que quisiera. Al inspeccionar el aula me encontré con un par de ojos azules viéndome con sorpresa, era Rin. Nos miramos fijamente por unos instantes hasta que una voz me sacó del trance en el que estaba.

—Ah, tú debes ser la nueva alumna, ¿porqué no pasas y te presentas? — me dijo el profesor.

Sin decir nada pasé al frente de la clase y con un tono aburrido y desinteresado me presenté.

—Soy Yuri Lovett, todo un… placer conocerlos. —

—Muy bien, señorita Lovett, puede tomar asiento. —

Dicho esto yo me dirigí a tomar un asiento vacío cerca de la ventana. Desde donde estaba podía a un grupo de chicas haciendo comentarios sobre mí.

"¿Quién es ella?, ¿Porqué trae el uniforme para chicos?, ¿Alguna de ustedes la había visto antes?, Su cabello es muy extraño, ¿Cómo es que logró entrar a True Cross?, Parece una delincuente."

… Qué rápido juzgan estos humanos, ¿eh?

Decidí no hacer más caso y distraerme con cualquier cosa, estas clases no tenían sentido para mí de todas maneras. Estuve así hasta que al fin terminaron todas, ahora se supone que debía dirigirme a las clases especiales.

Estaban algo escondidos los salones para clases de este tipo, para que los estudiantes comunes no tuvieran acceso a ellos tan fácilmente. Abrí la puerta con la llave que me dio Mephisto y al inspeccionar el enorme pasillo me encontré con una cabellera rubia conocida, era Shiemi, y se veía algo perdida.

— ¡Hey, Shiemi! — la llamé y fui hasta su lado

— ¡Yuri, qué sorpresa verte!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — ella se alegró al verme, al parecer si estaba perdida.

—Vengo a tomar las clases para exorcistas. —

—Oh… ¿pero qué tú no eres un…— le interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir más y alguien nos escuchara.

—Sí, si… pero es para… uh, no causar rumores…— le dije riendo nerviosamente, parecía una excusa creíble, creo.

—Oh, ya veo… oye, ¿sabes en donde es nuestra clase? — me preguntó finalmente

—Creo que es por aquí…— y empezamos a caminar al fondo del ancho pasillo.

—Por cierto Shiemi, veo que ya puedes caminar bien, ¿Qué ha pasado? —

—Oh, resulta que un demonio quería apoderarse de mi cuerpo, pero afortunadamente Yuki-chan y su hermano lograron exorcizarlo. — explicó ella

— ¿"Yuki-chan"? —

—Ah, quiero decir, el profesor Okumura. Él nos dará clases. —

—Oh, ya veo…— me pregunto si tendrá alguna relación con Rin…

Dejé volar esa duda cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de nuestro salón. Las dos estábamos nerviosas de entrar.

— ¿Estás lista, Shiemi? — ella solo afirmó con la cabeza.

Yo abrí la puerta y echamos un vistazo dentro, y al parecer la clase ya había empezado.

— ¿Ustedes son nuevas, cierto? Pasen por favor. —

Ambas pasamos al frente del salón quedando a la vista de todos, el lugar estaba un poco sucio y viejo había menos alumnos de los que esperaba, y entre ellos se encontraba Rin. Él estaba completamente sorprendido y una vez más nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes, hasta que una voz me devolvió a la realidad.

—Como verán tenemos a dos nuevas estudiantes, ellas son Moriyama Shiemi y Yuri Lovett. — dijo el profesor, quién no se veía de mucho más edad que todos en la clase.

— ¡E-encantada de conocerlos! — dijo Shiemi casi gritando de nervios y dando una reverencia como yo, solo que un poco más exagerada. Las dos tomamos asiento detrás de Rin. Durante la clase comprobé que nuestro profesor sí que tenía relación con Rin, eran hermanos. Lo que restaba de mi tiempo aquí pasó rápidamente, y ahora mismo me encontraba saliendo del aula junto a Shiemi, hasta que una voz llamó mi atención.

— ¡Yuri, espera! — era Rin, quien se acercaba hasta donde estábamos.

—Shiemi, lo siento, pero voy a robarte a Yuri por un rato. — explicaba él rápidamente mientras me tomaba del brazo

—C-claro, no te preocupes… espera, ¿ustedes dos se cono…— Shiemi ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando Rin ya estaba llevándome a no sé donde mientras ignoraba mis protestas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, otro capítulo más, quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, y por casi tampoco hacerlo en esta, he estado algo ocupada y enferma y la inspiración nadamás no viene a mi xD tratare de seguir actualizando semanalmente de todas maneras, o eso espero xD<strong>

**Por cierto, en las reviews del capitulo pasado alguien me preguntó por la apariencia de Yuri, en mi perfil hay un link para una imagen de ella hecha por mi :D pasen a verla si gustan. Y quien deje review esta vez se ganará... un chocolate 8D! Review Review porfavor, haz feliz a esta unicornia :3 (?)**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo mis lectores/as! :D**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece, todo es propiedad y creación de Kazue Kato. :)**

**Nuevo capitulo! De nuevo les recuerdo a mis lectores, que no he leido el manga de AnE, asi que estoy siguiendo la historia del anime. Ahora si, dejare de hablar, espero les guste! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Rin me llevó con él hasta encontrar un lugar completamente solo, luego de eso nos detuvimos y empecé a tomar aire.

—Perdón por eso, tenía que hablar contigo—

— ¿S-sobre qué? — pregunté nerviosa

—Sobre la última vez que nos vimos, dime, ¿qué sucedió con tu herida? —

—E-estoy bien ahora…— le contesté aun nerviosa y mirando hacia todos lados intentando evitar contacto visual con él. O al menos hasta que sentí un par de manos en mis hombros y no tuve más remedio que dirigir mi vista hacia él y sus profundos ojos azules.

— ¿Porqué te fuiste así? — no podía evitar notar algo de tristeza en esa pregunta. Lo cual solo me hacía sentir más culpable de mi comportamiento aquella noche.

—Es que…tenía miedo, y no pensé lo que dije. Y-yo entiendo si no quieres volver a hablarme, fui una tonta y lo acepto pero…— en este punto ya estaba balbuceando excusas rápidamente, y dudo que Rin me entendiera. Pero dejé de pronunciar palabra alguna cuando me di cuenta que él estaba abrazándome, y que tenía que agacharse para estar a mi estatura.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así, me preocupaste. — me dijo para tranquilizarme y yo solo asentí levemente con la cabeza y respondí a su abrazo, todo esto era muy extraño para mí. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me abrazaba así, ¿un abrazo amistoso eh? Solo recuerdo "contacto afectivo" de este tipo de parte de _**él**_… ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. En fin, creo que me estoy desviando mucho, Rin me sostuvo unos segundos más y me soltó para verme de nuevo, ahora con esa cálida sonrisa que siempre tiene.

—Eres más pequeña de lo que pensaba, tengo que agacharme para estar a tu altura. — bromeó el.

—He, pero soy más valiente que tú. — le respondí de la misma manera.

— ¿Ah, sí? Eso quiero verlo. — me retó el

—Vas a ver que sí, pero en otra ocasión. Ahora me vas a explicar cómo conoces a Shiemi. —

—Yo debería estar preguntándote eso. —

—Uh, resulta que ella fue quién curó aquella herida, es anoche la encontré en su jardín, y ella se ofreció a ayudarme. —

—Entonces si necesitabas ayuda de alguien más, ¿no, señorita independiente? —

—C-cállate, es s-solo que ella me insistió y no me quedó más remedio que aceptar. Ahora me gustaría cómo y desde cuando se conocen—

—Pues verás, resulta que su cuerpo estaba a punto de ser poseído por un demonios, pero entonces llegué yo, y lo exorcicé como es debido— explicó el presumiendo "su hallazgo"

—No es verdad, quien hizo todo fue el profesor Okumura. — lo desmentí

— ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿te lo dijo ese cuatro-ojos presumido de Yukio? —

—Por supuesto que no. Entonces, ¿tú y el son hermanos después de todo? —

—Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste? —

—Lo supuse por sus apellidos. Aunque lo dudé por un momento, no se parecen mucho en la actitud. —

—Tienes razón, ¿el es muy aburrido, no? —

—No, tú eres muy infantil a veces. — reí suavemente

— ¡Hey, no es verdad!, es solo que no soy amargado como él—

—Sí claro, como digas. — le dije rodando los ojos y ambos nos reímos. Al fin había sacado toda esa culpa.

—Oye, ¿te importaría invitarme un poco más de ese curry? —

—Para nada, será un placer. —

Y con eso ambos caminamos hasta su dormitorio.

—Ya estoy de vuelta, Yukio— dijo Rin abriendo la puerta de su habitación, que ahora compartía con su hermano.

—Bienvenido hermano. Ah, vienes con un invitado. — respondió el dirigiéndose hacia mí.

—Puedes llamarme Yukio fuera de clases, eres bienvenida aquí cuando quieras— me dijo amablemente.

—Gracias. —

—Vamos a la cocina, te prepararé ese curry. — dijo él mientras dejaba su mochila en la habitación y me guió a la cocina. Después de comer platiqué un rato con Yukio y Rin, y me contaron un poco de su vida. Parecen haber pasado por mucho, y de alguna manera logro entender lo que sienten, perder a un padre, tu ejemplo a seguir, es horrible. Aunque haya sido un Rey Demonio, él seguía siendo mi padre, quién me enseño todo lo que sé, y lo amaba con todo mi corazón. Hasta que pasó… ya saben qué. Pero basta de toda esta nostalgia.

Después de eso regresé a mi habitación en True Cross y me dispuse a dormir, pero simplemente no podía. Había muchos pensamientos y recuerdos en mi cabeza en ese momento, estaba empezando a extrañar Gehenna, y me pregunto cómo estará mi reino, mi hogar. El que se supone que debería gobernar, pero no, simplemente no puedo hacerlo más, y no pienso volver. Y con todos estos recuerdos pasando por mi memoria, no pude evitar recordarlo a él de nuevo. Pero de pronto surgió una idea. Me puse lo primero que encontré y me dirigí a la oficina de Mephisto.

Al estar frente a su puerta, la golpeé suavemente esperando su respuesta. Cuando me fue concedida me dirigí hacia él.

—Buenas noches princesa, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —

—Quiero… quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Tú sabes dónde está él? —

—Me temo que tendrás que ser más específica, querida. — dijo él fingiendo ignorancia y con un tono satisfecho en su voz.

—Tú sabes más que bien de quién hablo. Necesito que me lo digas, tengo que verlo. — le dije casi suplicando.

—Vaya, apenas creo lo que escucho. ¿Acaso has tenido algún tipo de sentimiento hacia él todos estos años?—

—C-cállate, no es nada de eso, es solo que… creo que él podría ayudarme y… y quiero verlo, ha pasado mucho tiempo…lo extraño…—

Al notar la tristeza en mi voz, él pareció pensarlo por un momento, pero finalmente accedió y me dijo que me ayudaría. Inmediatamente se dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro al escuchar esto, le agradecí, cosa que pareció sorprenderlo y finalmente regresé a mi dormitorio. Al fin pude dormir tranquila.

**_Mientras tanto, en Gehenna…_**

Ergaroth, quién ahora era el rey después de la "muerte" de su hermano, se encontraba sentado en su trono recibiendo informes de su fiel sirvienta, Aradia, quien había sido enviada a deshacerse de Yuri hace unas noches.

— ¡¿Qué la dejaste escapar, cómo? — gritó furioso

—No ha sido mi culpa, llegó un chico a ayudarla e hizo que tuviera que desvanecer la ilusión. — explicó ella

— ¿Y porque no la mataste desde un principio? —

—Ella comenzó a defenderse de mis ataques. —

—Eso es ridículo, ella no tiene ningún arma con ella en Assiah, la única arma que ella puede usar con sus habilidades, es la espada de su padre, que está justo aquí. — dijo mientras se refería a una espada enfundada al lado del trono.

Pero antes de que pudiera tomarla, el techo de cristal arriba de ambos se rompió en pedazos, haciendo pasar a un enorme grifo con brillantes ojos verdes, orejas largas y pelaje negro. Aradia estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero la criatura fue más rápida que ella y le arrebato la espada a Ergaroth, hiriéndolo en el proceso, y salió volando.

La bestia aun con la espada, voló lejos del palacio evitando los ataques de los guardias.

Pronto se abrió una puerta hacia Assiah, por la cual el grifo salió de Gehenna, pero sin darse cuenta de que un dragón lo venía siguiendo. Al entrar a Assiah, fue alcanzado por el dragón, éste lo atacó haciendo que dejara caer la espada en alguna parte de un denso bosque. El grifo intentó defenderse del dragón, pero éste era demasiado fuerte para derrotarlo, así que solo le quedo escapar lo más rápido posible. Con rumbo hacia True Cross

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, siento que este me quedo algo corto, pero creo que se está poniendo interesante, no creen? :) ahorita me están llegando varios plot bunnies, asi que traigo inspiracion :D<strong>

**Ya sabe, dejenme una review con sus opiniones, o ideas, agreguen a favoritos si les gusta o suscribanse a la historia para que Fanfiction les avise cuando suba el nuevo capitulo, hasta el próximo ataque de inspiracion :)**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazue Kato, yo solo soy dueña de Yuri e_e**

**Otro más, en lo personal este y el anterior capitulo no me gustaron mucho, pero seguire, e intentare mejorarlos xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Los días y las clases pasaban rápidamente. Para empezar, Rin preparaba mi almuerzo todos los días, ya qué le dije que me harté del mini súper. También empezaba a llevarme mejor con los demás chicos de las clases especiales. El trío de monjes, Shima, Suguro, y Konekomaru nos contaron a mí y a Rin sobre su pasado y sus razones para estudiar en True Cross, aunque en realidad solo fueron Shima y Konekomaru. A Suguro no le agradó mucho que lo superamos, aunque lo aceptó después de que Rin le salvara el pellejo. Incluso le reclamó a Rin por "robar" su meta. Eran buenas personas, a pesar de que aun había algo de rivalidad entre "Bon" y Rin.

En cuanto a Kamiki y Paku, Izumo no terminaba de caerme bien, era algo arrogante y presumida, sin embargo podías tener una plática amigable con Paku.

En fin, estábamos tan solo a seis semanas antes de las vacaciones de verano y debíamos presentar el examen de Exwire y escoger una especialidad antes de eso. También haríamos un entrenamiento especial, el cual era opcional, estaba a punto de cancelar mi asistencia hasta que la voz de Rin me interrumpió.

—Oye, ¿qué es una especialidad? — preguntaba Rin dirigiéndose al trío de monjes. Bon pareció molestarse por eso, ya que no podía creer que Rin tuviera tan poco conocimiento.

— ¿Quieres convertirte en exorcista y ni siquiera sabes eso?, estás llegando demasiado lejos. — le reclamó Bon

—En verdad que no sabes nada Okumura-kun... — le dijo Shima.

Ellos tres le explicaron cada una de las especialidades: Caballero, Dragón, Aria, Domador y Doctor. También le contaron sobre el estilo de pelea de cada una. Creo que yo podría optar por Caballero y Domador. Más tarde llegó la hora de probar si teníamos la habilidad como Domadores, ya que solo algunas personas poseían ese tipo de habilidad para invocar un demonio y utilizarlo como familiar. Yo por supuesto, tenía esa habilidad por naturaleza. El profesor de esta clase tenía un parche en el ojo, y a mí personalmente, no era alguien que me diera mucha confianza. Él dibujó un circulo en el piso, recitó unas frases y dejó caer unas gotas de su sangre en el círculo. Éste empezó a producir una ráfaga de viento, mientras que del centro empezaba a formarse la forma de un demonio necrófago, era un Naberius. El profesor nos entregó un papel con un círculo a cada quién. Al parecer Izumo logró invocar a un par de espíritus zorros. Como nadie más logró invocar algo, Shiemi y yo lo intentamos, ella consiguio invocar a un hombrecillo verde al que ella nombró Nii-chan, mientras que yo solo invoqué a un pequeño dragón, inofensivo claro, para no causar sospechas. Por último, el profesor explicó que los demonios no obedecen a humanos más débiles que ellos o si la persona pierde la confianza, y que en tal caso es mejor romper el círculo.

La clase termino y salí del aula junto a Rin, Shima, Konekomaru y Bon, hasta que noté que Shiemi se había adelantado y estaba siguiendo a Izumo y Paku. Dejé que las siguiera, Shiemi necesitaba hacer más amigos, no iba a arruinarle esa oportunidad.

Sin embargo… conforme pasaban los días me arrepentí de haber pensado bien de Izumo por un momento, estaba tratando a Shiemi como una sirvienta. Eso me molestaba, pero no podía hacer sentir mal a Shiemi. Ahora mismo nos dirigíamos al dormitorio de los hermanos Okumura, ya que el entrenamiento se llevaría a cabo ahí.

Un rato después, Paku me invitó a acompañarlas a tomar un baño. Pero Izumo le prohibió a Shiemi entrar, ya que dijo que necesitaba privacidad, ese fue mi límite.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? Shiemi solo quiere ser amable contigo, ¿es así como se lo agradeces? —

—Espera Yuri, no…—

—Shiemi, ya basta, ella solo te trata como a una sirvienta, ¿por qué la sigues? —

—Tú no lo entiendes Yuri. —

—Créeme que lo entiendo… y muy bien. Anda, nosotras podemos esperar, démosle "privacidad" a la señorita cejuda. — miré con desprecio a Izumo, y me llevé a Shiemi al pasillo. Ella solo guardaba silencio.

—Shiemi, escucha, no quería llegar a esto, pero tuve que hacerlo. No soporto ver cómo te trata Izumo, no es justo... —

—Es solo que no quiero depender de la ayuda de alguien todo el tiempo. —

—Yo soy tu amiga Shiemi, por eso quiero lo mejor para ti, estar con Izumo no te hace bien, ella solo se aprovecha de ti. — Cada vez más como una humana.

Ella estaba a punto de contestarme cuando Rin, quién al parecer escuchó todo el lío, la interrumpió.

—Yuri tiene razón, Shiemi. —

— Yo solo quiero… volverme fuerte como Rin, o tú, para ayudar a los demás. Ambos son fuertes y tienen amigos, ¡no lo entienden! — y salió corriendo, Rin y yo suspiramos y fuimos tras ella. Pero cuando la alcanzamos se escucharon un par de gritos, venían del baño.

—Son Kamiki y Paku. — dijo Shiemi.

—Vayan por Yukio, ¡rápido! — dijo Rin mientras salía corriendo en la dirección de los gritos. Yo no me quedé atrás y lo seguí.

— ¡Yuri!, no debiste seguirme. —

—No voy a dejar que te lleves toda la diversión. —

Cuando llegamos vimos a un necrófago que acababa de herir a Paku, y a Izumo a punto de ser atacada por sus familiares, Rin corrió a protegerla y le dijo que rompiera el papel con el círculo, y sus espíritus se desvanecieron. Poco después llegó Shiemi, quien le dijo a Rin que retuviera al necrófago mientras ella ayudaba a Paku.

Rin lo golpeó con su espada, y yo corrí a ayudarle con una espada de madera que siempre ocultaba en mi uniforme. El demonio tomó de la cabeza a Rin y lo llamó "Joven Amo", cosa que me dejó confundida y no pude hacer nada cuando lanzó a Rin a través de las puertas de la ducha.

— ¡Rin! — gritamos Shiemi y yo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No vengan! — nos dijo antes de que el demonio comenzara a estrangularlo.

—Perdóneme Joven Amo… pero estas son órdenes de alguien. — dijo el necrófago, dejándome a mi mas confundida que antes.

Rin intentaba alcanzar su espada, pero en eso llegó Yukio, y comenzó a dispararle al demonio, haciendo que soltara Rin y escapando.

— ¿Estás bien, Rin? — pregunto su hermano, mientras que yo lo ayudaba a levantarse.

— ¡Llegas tarde! — le reclamó Rin.

—Pero no demasiado, Shiemi, ¿cómo está Paku? — dijo y se acerco a ver el estado de la chica.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? — le pregunté de nuevo a Rin.

—Sí, gracias por ayudarme. Por cierto, no sabía que escondías esa espada de madera en tu uniforme. —

—A-ah sí, es que… ya sabes, a veces una tiene que defenderse y…— me interrumpió el.

—Creo que eso es… muy genial. — me dijo con una sonrisa, y yo solo me sonrojé mirando a otro lado.

Al parecer Paku estaba bien, los primeros auxilios de Shiemi ayudaron mucho. Pero Rin y yo encontramos a Izumo en un rincón del baño llorando, al parecer se sentía culpable por no haber podido ayudar a su amiga. Se veía muy mal y no quería que nadie la viera así. Rin se quitó su camiseta y se la dio a Izumo, para que ella saliera sin ser vista. Yo solo me sonrojé como nunca en mi vida y me volteé inmediatamente hacia donde no pudiera ver el torso desnudo de Rin. Los demás se dieron cuenta de esto unos minutos después.

— ¿Por qué estas desnudo, hermano? — le pregunto Yukio.

—Yo, uh... me deje llevar un poco…— dijo Rin apenado y nervioso.

Yo solo seguía ignorando la escena y tratando de no alterarme ni sonrojarme mas de lo que ya estaba. ¡¿Porqué a mi?

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta el próximo capitulo, si es que salgo bien librada de esta semana de exámenes con la cabeza sin explotarme y con inspiración :)<strong>

**Ya saben, reviews, opiniones y más que nada ahorita necesito ideas, no me vendrían mal algunas e_e"**


End file.
